Cross Overs
by SSub
Summary: Despite the generic title, this story is really deep. When a black hole sends some characters from the TV, Comic and Game Universes on a forest planet, characters will team up to try to find a way away from this planet. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Plumber And The Robots

Any characters in this fiction are property of their owners.

Also, not every character will be included. Only the ones that mean something to me will appear in there. 

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plumber And The Robots

In a dimension parallel to the game, TV and comics universes, there was only one planet. But it was as large as a galaxy. It was completely submerged in trees. It was also known as the forest planet. Life was calm. That is, until a black hole popped in each dimension. Panic submerged all of the inhabitants of each universe. All of the planets in the dimensions were swallowed by the black hole. However, the only remaining thing of each universe were the living beings in them. The black holes led to the forest planet, where every remaining being was sent to.

In the western part of the planet, a man with a red shirt, blue overalls, a cap with a white circle, which had a 'M' inside and a mustache walked around. The only thing he was thinking about was how he got there in the first place. The occasional butterflies caught his attention, as well as the little plants and flowers. In his whole life, no place looked more amazing to him than this.

After a few kilometers of walking, he heard some footsteps. Once he looked through the bush, he saw a little humanoid robot with a red cap and a little gun with a star on it. He didn't want to catch its attention, because the shots would surely be deadly to him, especially because his mushroom supply was very low. He snuck on the robot as it tried to shoot at a tree, probably to practice. He jumped, hoping to land a hit on the robot. But the bot turned around and landed a shot on him. The plumber was sent back from the shot. The robot was rather startled from the red and blue guy's attempt to attack him. He switched his little gun for a little bigger orange gun. He tried to shoot the man with the gun, but the fireballs that came out didn't go really far. Mario countered with two jumps on the bot's noggin'. The robot, which started to look irritated, took out his smaller gun and just kept shooting. However, the plumber, which was all warmed up by then, had more energy to dodge the shots than he did earlier.

After a while, the bot and the plumber were both exhausted. They held their fighting stances, however. They weren't done. However, before any of them could land a finishing strike, another robot interrupted the battle:

"Quote, what do you think you're doing?" said the robot.

The robot looked similar to the other bot, but had yellow hair and held a machine gun instead of the two weaker-looking guns 'Quote' had.

"Curly! What are you doing here? He tried to harm me!" Quote replied back.

"Still, that's not a reason to shoot him up with your Polar Star! You have to control yourself!"

She walked up to the plumber.

"Excuse him, sir! That bot has some problems with his anger system! He does tantrums a lot these days because of that forest."

"No, that's-a OK! I didn't understand-a that he was a good-a guy!" said the plumber.

"Say, who are you? I don't quite know you!" asked Quote.

The plumber replied with his trademark sentence:

"It's-a me, Mario!"

"So, Mario, how about we try to find out why we're here?" asked Curly.

"It's-a fine with me! I would-a enjoy a break from-a adventures, but it's-a OK!" replied Mario.

"OK. We better get going, then!"

And the trio walked away, to find out the answers to their questions... 

* * *

That's it for this chapter!

Here are the current team-ups:  
Team 1:  
-Mario (Mario series)  
-Quote (Cave Story)  
-Curly (Cave Story)

Please review! Also, Chapter 2 is already planned, so please don't make suggestions for it.

If you flame me or any character or game in a review, you will face dire consequences.


	2. Animal Encounters

Any characters in this fiction are property of their owners.

Also, not every character will be included. Only the ones that mean something to me will appear in there.

* * *

Chapter 2: Animal Encounters

Meanwhile, somewhere further from there, a green dinosaur, also known as Yoshi, walked around, his stomach rumbling for food. Yoshi didn't eat anything in a LONG while, which had made him considerably weaker. He tried to eat all sorts of thing, but either they didn't taste good, or they weren't enough to satisfy his gargatuan hunger.

After a lot of walking, Yoshi stumbled upon a tree. But not any ordinary tree, an apple tree! Yoshi hopped with joy all around. He walked a little closer to the tree, and unleashed his long tongue to catch an apple.

Just before he could snatch the apple, Yoshi felt a shock on its tongue, sending him running about. When the dino stopped running around, he saw a yellow mouse with red cheeks. The mouse, also known as Pikachu, had electricity sparking on its cheeks. It ran down the tree, and tried to tell Yoshi that he found the apples first, and that they were his, with some 'Pika's and signs. The mouse ran back in the tree, and bashed an apple in the hopes of making it fall. When it fell on the ground, Yoshi tried to eat it, but the mouse had jumped from the tree and landed on its skull, causing the apple to roll away.

When Pikachu regained consciousness, it saw a yellow dog with a long red tongue. The dog, which was called Odie, ate the apple and let out a bark. However, Yoshi and Pikachu weren't happy. Since the slobbering dog ate the apple Yoshi and Pikachu fought for, they sent Odie flying through the forest canopy. Then, Pikachu then let Yoshi eat some of the apples. However, since some of the apples were unreachable or wouldn't fall off, Yoshi made some ground pounds, which made the apples fall off the tree and into Yoshi's reach. However, the pounds didn't only cause apples to fall. After some pounds, the two animals saw a hole in the ground. They saw a pick-axe plant in the soil, and a very irritated mole with a builder hat came out.

It started to rant about the pounds causing his home to shake and his tunnels collapsing. However, Yoshi and Pikachu didn't pay attention. They looked at each other, and right after the mole let out a 'What was that about?!', Yoshi unleashed his tongue to seize the mole. Yoshi 'ate' the mole and laid an egg. Then, he tossed the egg that contained the mole back in the hole, and destroyed the tunnel. The two then went looking for more food, since Yoshi's stomach wasn't happy enough.

* * *

That chapter was way shorter, but I introduced 4 characters in it! Here are the matchups:

Team 1:  
-Mario (Mario series)  
-Quote (Cave Story)  
-Curly (Cave Story)

Team 2:  
-Yoshi (Mario series)  
-Pikachu (Pokemon series)

Characters not teamed yet:  
-Odie (Garfield)  
-Resetti (Animal Crossing)

Now, I'll give you guys a choice for the next chapter star! You can choose between:

-Kirby (Kirby series)  
-Olimar (Pikmin 1 and 2)

Look forward to the next chapter!


	3. The Sword, The Plant and The Teeth

Any characters in this fiction are property of their owners.

Also, not every character will be included. Only the ones that mean something to me will appear in there.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Sword, The Plant and The Teeth

Somewhere further from the other teams' location, a rather small, big-nosed astronaut walked along with a small bunch of humanoid plants. Each of them had a stem, from which emerged either a leaf, a bud or a flower. The plant beings' speed and strengths were determined by their color and the plant that came out of the stem.

Anyways, the little guy was also taking notes from observations once in a while. To him, the trees were as large as sequoias, and plants were about 5, maybe 7 times his size. Of course, he wasn't very small, though.

However, what the astronaut, which is called Olimar, didn't know that their little pleasure walk would end. Very soon. After some more walking, observing and noting, a loud hiss occured. The plants, who we'll refer to as Pikmin, jumped back in a fighting stance. Olimar, though, not really wanting to know what was behind him, turned slowly around, only to be face-to-face with a roach. Not just any roach, though. It was about 20 times Olimar's size. The roach started drooling at the sight of Olimar. This one jumped out of the roach's attempt to gobble him, and ran away as fast as his legs could allow him.

Olimar didn't even slow down once, except when he started to chuck pikmin at the roach. The move was futile, though, as the roach shook the plants off and gobbled them before they hit the ground. That rendered Olimar's offense weaker, and weaker, as the roach depleted Olimar's Pikmin. However, the roach didn't like to eat the pikmin, but it had to if it wanted to get a bite of the tastier-looking Olimar.

Suddenly, a root emerging from the ground made Olimar trip. He tried to get up, but to no avail. He closed his eyes, thinking he was done for. Luckily, he heard something stab the roach, and a loud hiss followed. He opened his eyes, and saw a man with a yellow shirt, dirty pants and what seems to be a really large sword sheathed in his back.

The man, who we shall call Beethro Budkin, walked towards Olimar, holding his sword. Olimar grabbed the stem of his last pikmin, ready to defend himself. However, instead of cutting him in two, Beethro cut the root that was holding the astronaut down. Olimar let go his pikmin, thinking he wasn't that dangerous. Beethro helped Olimar get back on foot.

After some discussing, Olimar learned that Beethro was one of the best smitemasters in the world he wasn in before the incident. He had cleaned plenty of dungeons in the whole Eighth, which was the world he lived in. He told Olimar that this world was a flat land shaped like the eighth of a pie, thence the name.

* * *

That's it folks! Look forward to the follow-up!

Team 1 :

Mario (Mario series), Quote and Curly (CaveStory)

Team 2 :

Yoshi (Mario series), Pikachu (Pokemon)

Team 3 :

Olimar (Pikmin), Beethro Budkin (DROD)

Others :

Odie (Garfield), Resetti (Animal Crossing)

Any characters in this fiction are property of their owners.

Also, not every character will be included. Only the ones that mean something to me will appear in there.


	4. The Unexpected Ambushes

**Please, folks, do leave comments! It gives me motivation to continue this stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Ambushes

In a northern region of the planet, a pink puffball called Kirby walked around. Unlike the others, he didn't spend any time looking at the scenery. Instead, he ran around, in search of any food-like object that might reside in this colder region.

Luckily enough, it didn't take too long for the little guy to find a apple. It was cold on touch, and there were a few snow particles on the freezy fruit. Kirby didn't hesitate, and started sucking the fruit towards his mouth. However, right as Kirby would've eaten the fruit, something landed on it. With a loud SPLAT, the apple was squashed in multiple bits, with juice all around. Kirby looked at whoever could've destroyed the apple. It was the yellow slobbering dog, Odie. It was kicked so hard that the blow litterally sent it flying through a big part of the planet.

The pooch gets up and sees that his arrival wasn't appreciated by the pink marshmallow. Odie then walked away, looking at the floor in disappointment. Kirby looked at the dog. He then walked over and touched his back. The pooch looked at Kirby, who nodded. The now happy Odie licks Kirby in the face, and they set out to find some food in this arctic region.

However, their little search was put to a screeching stop when from nowhere, a voice shouted:

"HUZZAH!"

From above, a strange and odd lunchbox-shaped creature landed. It was carrying a bag of fruits. Kirby and Odie try to reach it.

"Oh no you don't! Those fruits are for the master! You ain't getting any!"

Odie growled in anger at the lunchbox dude. Kirby held Odie back. He took out his hammer.

"Hmph, fine! If a fight's what you want, then a fight you'll get! The mighty Balrog shall not let you win!" cried the toaster man.

Kirby jumped in, and smacked Balrog right in the face with his hammer. He then countered with an array of missiles. Kirby sucked them in, and spat them out at Balrog. He flinched under the attack, but then jumped right on Kirby, flattening him. When he returned to his prior shape, Balrog had already sent out more missiles. He ate them, and became Bomb Kirby! He then starts to repeatedly chuck bombs at the box man until he defeated Balrog. He fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ark! You win this round, but the fight ain't over! Here, take those fruits, I don't want them anymore!" cried Balrog, jumping away in the distance.

Kirby and Odie gazed hungrily at the food. They ran up to it at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario, Quote and Curly were going through another part of the forest, which had a pretty large sized lake. Curly started a discussion:

"So… Mario, what do you do back in your world?"

"Well, I have-a to save the freaking-a princess every day-a! It's-a getting on my nerves-a!"

"Yeah, I would get pretty bored if I had to stop enraged mimigas every day, too." said Quote.

"I mean, she always-a gets kidnapped! Can't she get-a some bodyguards-a, or what?!"

"I have to agree. She sounds like a pretty weak person…" said Curly.

The small chat continued as the trio walked around. However, just as they left the lake area, they heard the noise of leaves being slashed.

"What was that?" cried Curly.

"I don't know…" responded Quote, trying to find something with his radar. "I can't find any lifeforms except the three of us!"

Just then, a blue and silver figure dashed through them. The trio barely had time to react to the attack. The shape turned out to be a strange figure with a red core, a silver plating and a blue surface. It also beared tiny tentacles. It also had a strange razor-like mechanism underneath.

"Hold on… I'm searching my field book…" said Quote, scanning the creature. "Got it! It says that this creature is called Cheir, one of the many Stigma pathogens fought during the Stigma period. They were the first pathogen they found. It can slash around, and bury under the ground to re-emerge."

"What the heck-a? If it is a pathogen, then-a why can we see it?" asked Mario.

"It's apparently a mutated version of it." responded Quote. That, or it's just another of this world's strange effects…"

The pathogen slashed through again. This time, Mario shot a fireball at it, but nothing. Quote and Curly opened fire, but nothing. Its surface was too thick. Just then, Cheir burried underground to re-emerge below Mario. He didn't get enough time to react, so he was propelled upwards. Cheir then rammed him mid-air to slam him into a tree. The plumber fell on the dirt face-first.

"Ow, mama-mia…" mumbled Mario.

Quote suddenly thought of something. They decided to shoot the red core of it to destroy it. Quote gives the tactic a shot, and they hear a squeal. Confident, they target the weak spot.

That's when another pathogen dashes through. This time, it was completely blue, with a tail and two 'wings'. Quote identified it as Kyriaki, the first of the GUILT Derek Stiles had to battle in the GUILT War.

The two pathogens start slashing each other and slamming about. Quote grabbed Mario, and they ran away before the critters could notice them.

* * *

**Here we go, folks! So, who is Balrog working for? You will indeed have to find out in some chapter. Maybe not next, maybe. Comment!  
**

**Team 1:  
-Mario (Mario)  
-Quote (Cave Story)  
-Curly (Cave Story)**

**Team 2:  
-Yoshi (Mario)  
-Pikachu (Pokemon)**

**Team 3:  
-Olimar (Pikmin)  
-Beethro Budkin (DROD)**

**Team 4:  
-Kirby (Kirby)  
-Odie (Garfield)**

**No Team/Unknown  
-Resetti (Animal Crossing)  
-Balrog (Cave Story)  
-Cheir (Trauma Center)  
-Kyriaki (Trauma Center)**


End file.
